The Legendary Son
by yuni30
Summary: "I was living a typical life that had nothing to do with religion or summoners. I was just a kid who liked to wail on fiends everyday out of boredom. Then one day..." I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw it smash Summoner Barrogue to the ground...
1. Chapter 1 The Offer of The Summoner

**Hey peoples! Ok, this is a cross between FFX/FFX-2. It's about a kid who happens to be the legendary guardian's son which nobody, & I mean nobody, knew Auron had. Auron became a father about a year or so before Braskas pilgrimage, but because of the fact that he was preoccupied with the pain & agony of losing Braska & Jecht, he totally forgot about it! It never crossed Auron's mind or ever showed any recollection of the fact that he was a father. He never said a word about it.**

I woke up hearing a knock at my door. "Ikrian! There's someone at the door who says he wants to talk to you!" 

I jumped out of bed and slipped on my usual attire; my fathers old robe from his days living in the temple, a leather vest made just for me that I had received on my thirteenth birthday, a pair of boots some monk found in my fathers living quarters about five years after he left for the pilgrimage, A belt that my mother thought I should wear so my pants don't fall off of me even though I never needed it, & my bracers some Al-behd bought from somebody that was sold to me along with a glove that fits my right hand for three-hundred fifty Gil. all of this went over my black shirt & my black pants. I usually let my robe hang down on my right side just for looks. 

I went to the door to meet someone dressed in an old summoner's outfit. "Greetings, you must be the son of the legendary Sir Auron, correct?" I nodded. "I am Summoner Barogue. I am an old friend of your fathers." 

I gave him a glare that said, "I have already have seen many people come by to mourn my father's death, so don't think that yours is any different!" He read message clearly. 

"I'm not here to mourn your fathers death. I'm here to make a request!" I glared at him. "What kind of request are we talking about here Summoner Barogue?"  
He looked at me with the most pleading gaze that I had seen in a grown ups eyes. "Become my guardian & help me rid Spira of most of the feinds!"  
"But how...?"  
I heard a female voice, full of experience, that i hadn't heard before. "There is a new kind of Aeon, an Aeon that relies on their on energy with very little help from the Farplane."

I looked in the direction of the voice. I saw a woman wearing a black dress & her hair pinned back in a bun with various pins. Her dress had an openning that was criss-crossed with black belts. A whimpering emanated from her back.

"Um... ma'm..." I started.

She looked over towards me. "Your asking about my child's safety, aren't you? He'll be fine." She looked over to Summoner Barogue. "With that kind of concern, he would make a good guardian, Barogue. Not only that, he would make his father proud." Shock & confusion spread across my face. Were the rumors wrong? Was my father alive?

Seeing my expression he said with a reassuring smile, "Sir Auron, your father, is an aeon now. He works along side his old comrades, Braska & Jecht." I was lost in the explanation, but my display of emotions betrayed me. Instead of confusion, I had a look of disbelief on my face. He gave an exasperated sigh. "You don't believe me? Fine, I'll show you." He began to twirl his decorated staff.

Wakka, the retired blitzball captain & formally retired guardian backed up into Kimahri Ronso of Gagazet, another formally retired guardian. What was happening, I would have never known…

**Hey. Liked the story? Just so u people know I have been having a hard time getting the reader's on to write me on their thoughts so I came over hear on Fanfiction since people can just review. So anywho… review so I can feel loved & happy! And while your at it send me suggestions & I'll read them & reply. Buh-bye! **


	2. Chapter 2 New Aeons

**Helloo people! By the way, in this chappie the new Aeons are introduced. Woohoo! I for got to put this in the last chapter: FFX trivia: Lulu likes_ A: Tidus, B: Kimahri, C: Auron, or D: Wakka [Answers and reveiws must be messaged to me!] Final Narumon X Fun Fact: Yunisca likes stars! {Random but hey that's me!} Buhbye! ~**

Before I could ask what Barrogue was twirling his staff for a robed figure appeared out of nowhere with pyreflies shimmering & swirling around his face. 

When his figure came into focus I immediately recognized him as Lord Braska. I knew him from stories my mother told to me, so I had a picture of him in my mind. 

Summoner Barrogue bowed to Lord Braska in a silent prayer. "Please, Lord Braska, call on your friends." Braska began to twirl his staff in the same style Barrogue did with his.  
Just as Braska had appeared, this Aeon did the same. But this time he was easier to see.

He wore the same apparel as I, except for the collar attached to his vest & the fact that his left arm was in his coat, not to mention the jug at his side & shades he wore for no apparent reason. 

He was much older than me & had a frazzled appearance because of his hair-do. His right eye had seen better days & was completely shot because of a gash-like scar running down from his hairline to his jaw. 

He flung his sword into the air with great force. I glared at this man who looked just like me yet had aged about twenty-one years older. He shot a glare back at me just as he stepped forward into a gorge that had just opened up in front of him. 

I fought a sudden urge to run forward & save him from falling into the chasm. The gorge closed before I could make up my mind. A sudden feeling of sadness swept over & through me. 

A dog like creature burst out of the ground. It wore a torn version of the man's coat. Its front paws resembled human hands & its back ones resembled the man's boots. Its right eye resembled the man's with a bandage. Odd patterns seemed to resemble his pants, glasses, collar, & vest. Its spiky tail lashed out & caught the falling Katana. It roared then quieted down. 

"This is Chaos, the Earth Aeon. His fayth is Sir Auron. Unlike the Aeon's of old, the new ones work on there own will. They do not take kindly to being used as weapons, meaning they can reject a summoner who has reasons to use them to punish innocent people." 

Barrogue paused, taking a breather before continuing on with his explanation. "They can communicate through telepathy all because they are connected to spira. They do not dream. They meditate in the far plane to keep from being pushed into too much pain." 

I stood there with out a word. _That _thing_ is my father? Is he nuts? My father was sent when Sin was completely destroyed! Dnihi um ry zea ra hisuifit riz cuwi! __  
_  
At this the Aeon began to change form. He balanced precariously on his hind legs that were now turning into boots. The collar, pants, glasses, & vest began to immerge from its body. The human like paws began to take the form of human hands. The tail swung over to his right, now gloved, 'hand' before releasing the sword into it. The muzzle had already shortened down to a human, nose, mouth, & face, the same face I had seen before. 

He was back except his eyes were now, instead of auburn; blood red & the pupils were slits. His hands had talon like nails that tore through his right glove. his coat was torn mostly at the inner edge that mainly was positioned to run straight down the middle, & the bottom of the coat. 

He stabbed his sword into the ground causing it to disappear. He walked toward me & placed his right hand on my shoulder with such gentleness I was minuscule shocked. "I'm not one to appreciate look-a-likes. I hope you know that." He had a harsh tone that made me look down in shame. 

"I-I'm sorry S-Sir Auron." I was scared. He could bring down Mt. Gagazet with the power he possessed. The last thing I needed was for him to get angry!  
He shook his head. "No need for an apology. But why you try to look like me I'm not sure about." 

I feigned a smile to lighten the mood, but with his gaze it didn't help. So I quickly took it off of my face & looked down. "I wanted to know what it is like being you." 

At this he looked down at me with a sad pittiful look- well, almost. "Being me would be too painful for you. Putting yourself through that kind of _pain.." _He winced at the word as if it were harmful to say. "...Would probably kill you. Become a legend but stear clear of _pain_! By the way, I am your father." {Author: Ooh! Luke Skywalker moment! *Mimic's Vader: "Luke, I am your father!"*} 

My mother burst open the door of our house carved into the cliff in the Calm Lands. "Auron!" She ran right toward him. He nearly fell over from the impact of the hug. He hesitantly returned the hug. "Auron! I missed you! I missed you! E muja oui!" They were like that for a few minutes. He finally let her go. She did the same. 

"Well now that that's taken care of, I su-"Barrogue was cut off by my mother.

"Auron, why are your hands claws? Why is robe torn?" She gave a surprised gasp as she looked at his left eye. "Oh my word! Your left eye! Your not my beloved Auron at all!" She whipped out her dagger she used to kill cockroaches. She aimed it at his heart. "Tea veaht!" 

I grabbed her hand before she could strike. The others, even the Aeon of Lord Braska, took a defensive step forward ready to help me if a fight broke out. "Stop! Ra'c ry veaht! He's no feind! Ra'c ry veaht!" She looked back to Auron. She looked into his left eye. I saw the feelings he portrayed change from the little amount of happiness & joy he had into sadness & longing to forgive. 

"I wish you could understand Alia. Understand my pain." He stopped & sighed shakingly. He closed his left eye. "I'm no fiend. I'm an Aeon. When I turn human, the Aeon's appearances stay partly with my original form." 

Mom sighed. "I guess your right." She looked down & refused to speak another word.  
Barrogue signaled him to be dismissed. "Good bye Alia. May we meet again sometime." He looked at me. "I know how great you'll become. I hope you won't let me down. Goodbye Ikrian." I tensed. He knew me after all. 

He waved his right hand making his sword appear in the ground. He walked up to it, dislodged it, & swung the blunt side over his shoulder. He jumped backwards bursting into a cloud of pyrflies. Braska did the same.

"Well, we better get going then. Kid, you'd better pack what you need & want! It maybe a while before you come back here again!" Barrogue had a boyish kind of tone. Apparently my father's serious attitude wasn't enough to spoil his fun. 

I grabbed my Katana & my already packed black satchel that generaly is tethered onto the back of my coat. I took the only three pictures& memory sphereI had of my father.

One was of him & Braska outside of Bevelle. Braska was standing to Auron's right with a confident smile. Auron, of course, kept a straight face. The other was of my dad & my mom on the day they got married. The last was of him, ten years older, giving some blonde haired boy a questioning look in front of a chocobo in the Calm Lands. That one was bought from a hiper Al-behd for fifty Gil.

I viewed the memory sphere. My dad was standing next to my mother in our door way.

"Auron! Smile", yelled a rough, but youthfull voice from behind the camera. 

"I _am_ smiling, Jecht!" He cocked his head at the camera. "You are definetly _not_ smiling! Lighten up this is your first kid!" He sighed as a small smile from Jecht's foolishness came onto his face. 

"Auron, cheer up! Your a father for crying out loud!" Braska was encoraging him. 

"Well, welcome to the club, Auron! Congrats", Jecht said jokingly. "Anyway, enough of this nonsense! What's her name?" 

"His", the others corrected. 

"His name is Ikrian." My dad gave a puzzled look. "Why that name, Alia?" She looked at my dad then back at me as an infant. 

"He doesn't look like an Aurious! I know you would have chosen that!" He gave a look of disbelief. "I wouldn't have! I wood have suggested something like Connor or… something." 

"Riiight." She laughed at how irritated he got. Jecht & Braska laughed as well.  
"We got to get goin' if we're gonna beat Sin!" Jecht's tone hinted he was impatient. "Yes we must." 

The camera was turned towards Braska then back at my dad. "Please come back for me, Auron!" My mom looked at him pleadingly. "I promise." With that he gave a parting nod & the camera was turned off. 

I looked around the house one last time. I walked to where my mom was standing. "What ever you do, don't die, okay?" I took her head in my hands. "I'll be ok! Don't worry! Just keep your head held high & your doubts down low, okay?" She nodded in reply. 

I walked out the door ready to embark on my new journey. "Good bye, Ikrian", I heard my mom yell. Then in an almost inaudible whisper, "Be safe my son." 

**Tada! Like it? If you do, send a message to me on what you think. Don't forget to rate! Special acknowledgement to Twiliprincess049! She gave the Al-behd translations! Okies my dog has issues! He smiles! Seriously! Either that or I'm just crazy! Any who, review! y^.^y**


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation

**Hey! Well… I hope you people like it. I really do. I'm writing this story on Quizilla as well so I decided to bring it over here because I only have one fan on there… Hehe… So here's the second... no wait- third chappie on this story. It's not really much of a story yet. Not much of a plot but I am working on it! **

**Happy reading! ~Yuni~ -.^y (My little signature! Mine! Hehe…)**

We left my dangerous but lovely home the Calm Lands. We picked up the pace as we entered the part of Machalania woods that generally led to Bevelle in fear of fiends.

"So, where to", I asked the Black mage walking next to me.

"We head to Bevelle to see if anyone knows a shortcut to Riz Cuwi, the temple of new life. It's located in the Sanubia Sands."

I began to wonder. I had never heard of 'Sanubia Sands'. I lived most of my life in the Calm Lands, growing up on fairytales & stories of my father's journey on Lord Braska's pilgrimage.

Lost in thought, I had no way of knowing how fast I was walking for I had moved into the lead. "Ikrian, are you in that much of a hurry to get to Bevelle? The way your dressed, someone would swear they were having a flashback!" I looked at Barrogue questioningly.

Accidently I started to talk in Al-behd, because thats the language my mom used to talk to the owner of the shop in the Calm Lands. "Fryd tu oui sayh, ryja y vmycr-pylg? Oui kud cusadrehk ykyehcd ruf E tnacc?"

I saw Lulu & Wakka give me puzzled looks trying to figure out what I just said. "E ryja hudrehk ykyehcd ruf oui tnacc. E'd czicd oui muug mega ouin vydran yd y ouihk yka!" Wakka went wide eyed when he shot back an answer in Al-behd.I raised an eyebrow at Barrogue.

"So let me get this straight, you can speak Al-behd, too? And you're a summoner?" I started to snicker at how irritated Wakka was getting. Al-behd ceased to be un-holy after the final destruction of Sin.

"What? I can't speak my native language? Oh, I get it! Your a Yevonite, aren't you?" I saw Wakka take a fighing stance.

"I'm not travelling with no Al-behd summoner! I'm out!" He turned his back to Barrogue & began to leave.

Lulu stopped him by placing a hand on his sholder. "Wakka I thought you had left that behind! I think we should let people be who they are. Come with us & help Barrogue destroy all the fiends in Spira."

Wakka seemed to calm downfrom her words. He turned back to Summoner Barrogue. He sighed. "Ya. I guess you're right, Lu."

We hurried to Bevelle. Just up ahead was the temple. There we were greated by guards. "Halt! State your business!"

Barrogue stepped forward. "We are here to speak with the preist. We need to know if he knows a shortcut to Riz Cuwi, the temple of new life."

They looked at eaach other then back at Barrogue. "Bwahaha! That temple doesn't even exist!" They were doubled over in laughter.

"I suppose next he's going to ask: 'I want to be a magician so how do I eat a chocobo live & whole.'" The other was mocking Summoner barrogue who now looked down in embarrassment.

I stepped forward beginning to draw my sword. All of a sudden, I felt afamiliar hand rest on my shoulder. "Let them laugh. They, & the high preist inside doesn't know. And before you ask, I can only feel natural, as humans are, presence. That includes things that nature has made. The shortcut is man-made."

I looked back at Barrogue who felt as shocked as me to hear Auron's voice. I knew me & barrogue were the only people that heard him. Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri were trying to persuade Barrogue for us to leave.

"There is one person that knows. Her name is..." He stopped & from what I could feel of his presence, walked over to Barrogue. He returned in a moment though.

"Yunisca. She is part guado part Al-behd. Meaning she can over-react due to her Guado trait & can use machina as a result of her Al-behd trait. You can find her in an abbandoned ware house by 'Holy Liquor',a bar that Barrogue had met me at."

I could feel his hopeful- well as hopefull he could possibly make it- stare. "Do what you can."

He looked over to Barrogue. "I am allowing you access to my Aeon. You were a rookie when Braska had met you, so I didn't know if you could handle the power."

_Whoa! I thought the new Aeon's acted on their own will!_ Having heard my thought's I felt his gaze on me. "We do, but the Summoner must have the mental capacity to maintain the summoning. Barrogue, at the time didn't have it."

Without warning Barrogue began to summon Chaos. Before falling into the chasm he threw me a reassuring smirk saying, "I have faith in you." As he did before, he burst out of the ground. His cracked stone horns & peices of rock & grass around him molded into a wing like frame. His jacket tore in two & was soon welded into the skeleton like wings.

We all mounted the Aeon Barrogue took the rather torn up belt & began to use it as reigns. "Barrogue, if you are that scared that you'll fall then grab on to something other than that belt" He glanced Barrogue who immediatly let go.

I climbed on behind him, feeling the fur of the beast. Despite his rugged appearance, the fur was soft like a blanket. That is, until, my fingers ran across a rocky edge. I pulled back in surprise. "It is nothing more than a developement of this Aeon's form. Hold on to that edge or you'll fall off." He spoke in a guiding yet somehow sarcastic tone I couldn't yet place. Wakka, Lulu, & Kimahri, now aware of this, had climbed on & held firmly onto the earthy spikes- erm, handles of the Aeon's body.

The Earth wings spread open. Before the Aeon moved, I took one last glanced at the two guards. They were pale & flat out gaping at us. I shot a stare at them that said, "Don't mess with _my _summoner" Auro- I mean, Chaos, lunged forward attempting to jump of the edge of the temple.

As soon as he was off the temple grounds, I began to rethink the idea of staying on. To late. His wings folded back quickly. He nose-dived for Bevelle. I clinged on to him for dear life, hoping the nightmare would end. Barrogue was yelling at Chaos about "ruf silr uv yh espalema" him about trusting this Aeon's flying abilities.

Just as we were about to crash, Chaos pulled up. He looked at me, still holding on for dear life, mumbling in Al-behd about how I would never fly again, & frowned. "Fryd yna oui cdynehk yd, oui nalgmacc lnaydina? Oui haynmo gemmat ic!" He snorted in reply not saying anything mentaly to me.

"He has a point, Chaos. Had you not pulled up sooner we would have been dead", Barrogue told him with a serious glare. Finally he replied in telepathy. "I'm sorry. When I'm in this form I tend to have a reckless streak."

"Reckless", Lulu half exclaimed, half asked. "My child was fast asleep, now he's crying his eyes out. Sir Auron-" Chaos shot her a look, reminding her that he was to be called "Chaos" in this form. "Chaos, you put all our lives in jeopardy just then. That was more than reckless, that was flat out imbecillic!"

I saw his good eye narrow from the critisism. "That wasn't just careless, that was stupid, ya?" I winced at Wakka's comment, afraid of Chaos's power. His good eye moved its gaze to him. "Kimahri agrees." Again, his gaze shifted, his dog like eyebrows forming a scoul expression on his face.

We were silent for a few moments except for the baby that was now balling, thanks to Chaos's reckless slash, imbecilic slash, stupid slash, careless action. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk, happy that the criticism was finished. "We're here," he said with a rather harsh tone, he began to descend gently.

We touched down onto the ground. Chaos's wings were now breaking apart at the frame. The pieces of earth were dissolved by pyreflies. His coat mended itself to the point that I could barely tell where the coat had been torn. By this point everyone was off watching the spectacle. "Go, I'll stand guard."

Yunisca was a beautiful being despite her description. She had flowing white hair that marked her as part Guado, but her eyes were a green with swirling irises, a sure fire Al-behd trait. "Who are you & what do you want?" She looked up noticing me already. "You! I saw a picture of someone dressed like you! What was his name?"

I ignored her outburst. "We need to know a way to get to Riz Cuwi Temple!" She looked at me with fury in her eyes.

"That is something I wish not to tell, especially to spoiled legendary kids like you!" I looked at her in shock. I wasn't spoiled!

"I'm no spoiled legendary person! I trained all my life, protecting what was mine! I am a survivor of despair!" She scoffed at me.

"Whatever. I suppose you'll figure it out on your own at some point."

Barrogue summoned Braska without trouble."Lord Braska, we need to interrogate her, but she is adamant about it." Braska nodded at Barrogue & summoned up another staff. He disappeared with the help of the pyreflies. He reappeared behind Yunisca & rapped his twin staffs around her & interlocked them.

"Tell us please for the sake of Spira." She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but the girls strength was no match for the Aeon's. "I will never!" She struggled relentlessly. "Please tell us! I'd hate to have to harm you." He was serious about it. He didn't want to harm her, neither did I.

After watching her continue to struggle, I was tired of it. "Braska! Let her go. We'll find another way." At this Braska released her from his grasp. I stalked out the door, angry that Auron had leaded us to a dead end. The others followed suit. We walked down the path, Aeon's & humans alike.

All of a sudden an explosion of smoke & haze came over us. I backed into a distinct furry creature that was quickly changing form. I looked up to see Auron glaring down at me. "Stay on your guard. I sense a few men are present carrying some machina."

Sure enough he was right. We were put at gun point by them. "Veaht! Oui sicd tea!" The one holding my dad to gun point looked at me, then at my captor. "Mad res ku, Gemman! Ra yehd hu veaht!" He kept the gun to my head, ingoring the other man. "Ra luimt padnyo ic! Ra ec bnupypmo fungehk fedr dryd veaht. Ev ra dneac yho drehk cemmo, E'mm pmycd rec pnyehc uid!" He looked back at me. "Oui fungehk fedr dryd veaht, puo?" I remained silent.

"Iss... Ra'c uha uv dra haf yauhc. Tu oui ihtancdyht Spirian?" He looked at me with a stare that mainly said, "Who in the world said I don't understand Spirian? And that wasn't the question I asked!" The other man pressed the gun harder against my head.-

"Cdub, Yinuh! Drao yna dammehk dra dnidr!" I looked over to his right & saw Yunisca come out from the haze. "Fry- fryd yna oui tuehk rana, Yunisca?" I saw Auron give a rather sour look to the man who was still holding him to gun point. "What are you looking at fiend?" I gave a unsurprised, exaggerated gasp!

"I think the name 'Yinuh' is translated into the name 'Auron'. The man you are pointing the gun at is named Auron. The main reason why you mistake him for a fiend is because he is an Aeon. The vicious extremeties are a result of this." Everyone who heard what I had said looked at me- even Dad- as if I had told them all that there were fiends in the farplane.

Yinuh & the man holding me to gun point let me & my father go with a dramatic sigh. Braska, Kimahri, Barrogue, & Wakka came out from the left of where Yinuh was standing."Kimahri said they nearby. Kimahri nose never wrong!" Wakka & Barrogue gave him a look that said, "You want it wrong? We'll make it _very_ wrong & bloody! Now quit gloating!"

"Do you, by any chance, know of a way to get to Bikanel Isle", I heard Braska ask. "Oayr! Po yencreb. E'mm lymm ib y vneaht du belg oui kioc ib. Ruba oui kioc tuh'd seht netehk eh yh umt yencreb! Drec bancuh ec dra uhmo uha E ghuf dryd ufhc uha." Braska leaned forward waiting for a translation.

"He says he can arrange a pick up via airship & hopes we don't mind riding in an older version because he doesn't know anyone else who owns one." Everyone nodded their heads. Off in the distance I could hear Lulu's baby crying. She was getting closer. Either that, or the child was just that loud.

Yinuh whipped out a comcorder & began to talk to someone. "Yeah they're ok with it. Yeah, come pick them up at Bevelle." He pocketed the comcorder & gave us a confident look. "Well your in luck! Cid will be here shortly!"

"Cid? Didn't he drive the Fahrenheit," Lulu began to ask. "Kimahri think so." Auron looked at everyone, knowing the answer well. "He did."

The haze cleared up & Lulu & her child were a few good yards away, baby still crying. Did it ever stop? She walked over, quieting the crying child. It seemed that a few confused Al-behd were way off course from where the leader was. They looked over at us, puzzled.

**Heyya! Sorry if this list is long! But some people don't like to work or copy & paste so unless you know a bunch of Al-behd words by heart here ya go! (Oh & sorry 'bout the "Reviews must be messaged to me!" thing. I'm transferring my stories from to . No lie! I actually am!)**

**Al-bhed translations: Fryd tu oui sayh, ryja y vmycr-pylg? Oui kud cusadrehk ykyehcd ruf E tnacc? : What do you mean, have a flash-back? You got something against how I dress? E ryja hudrehk ykyehcd ruf oui tnacc. E'd czicd oui muug mega ouin vydran yd y ouihk yka!: I have nothing against how you dress. It's just you look like your father at a young age! Veaht! Oui sicd tea! : Fiend! You must die! **

***Dramatic sigh* I'm getting a tad confused myself after all this copying from the eng. too al-behd translator so you may want to use this link: /FFX_**


	4. Chapter 4 family

**Hey if you haven't guessed by the name of the chapter that this is about family. Ikrian learns a little about Yunisca's past and a bunch about Auron's…. Wait, scratch that. Reverse it. ~ Charley & the Chocolate Factory: Willie Wonka I like that quote! Have a nice time review- I mean reading!**

Barrogue dismissed Dad & Braska. Braska left willingly, but Dad was concerned for Barrogue's safety & insisted that he should stay a little longer. Finally, after a few yelling matches from Barrogue & me telling him that there was nothing to worry about, he left.

We walked back to the ware house to wait. Me & Yunisca went to an area that was out of earshot to talk, so no one would get into our conversation. "Yunisca, how did you know who that was?"

She looked up in thought. "Oh, well, he raised me. My dad hated me & my mom couldn't take care of me." She paused, looking down with a sad smile on her face. "He's sort of my adopted father."

"I'm not even sure if my dad thought of me. My mom spoke of him as if he were perfect. now that I've seen him..." I trailed off remembering my mom's stories she had put together from rumors & other tales she had heard of him, throwing in what she knew from when they were a couple. I even saw him once, same messy hair, coat, & dress style as now, in the Calm Lands. "He doesn't look like much. He does care if I'm safe or not, though."

She shot me an accusing look. "You're a lucky, spoiled, kid! You met your parents! I didn't even know my mother. I'd hate to meet my father." She started to cry. I rapped an arm around her to comfort her. I felt her sadness.

A sudden chill ran down my back, & I knew we were being watched by my dad. _Dad! You sneak! Why are you eavesdropping? _I felt, within my consciousness, my dad give a drawn out sigh."Remembering your mother & how she felt about me leaving. She was sad about it, terribly." _Well don't mention to anyone about what you heard! Not even your fellow Aeon's! _"Hmmph. It didn't cross my mind until you said it." I shot an accusing look up at his spiritual presence & he sighed again. "Don't worry, I won't."

Her shoulders heaved up & down in sobs. "It's ok. It's ok. I only knew my mother up until now." She looked at me angrily. "You didn't have it as bad as me! How in Spira's name do you know how I feel? I never knew my parents! I never saw them! I just wanted to see my parents be happy about me being alive...!" She sobbed loudly for a minute or so then began to conceal them.

"What's going on here?" Barrogue was standing behind me where Dad just was. "Oh nothing really. Yunisca's just sad that she never met her parents. She seems to get emotional about it." He looked up. "Mmmm.. I see. Well, I have a proposition for her." At this Yunisca looked up eyes red from crying. "A... what?" He looked down at her in sympathy. "Yunisca will you become my guardian? It will be like a family. Heck! We even have a small child traveling with us!" He motioned to the child drinking milk from the small bottle, cradled by Lulu who was proud that her child was feeding itself. "Just like having brothers & sisters there to help you out!"

"Yeah! My dad is always there to help, so you have to count him & the other new Aeons in! Just like having an uncle there to give advice when needed!" She grinned brightly. "Alright! I'll become your guardian, Lord Barrogue!" He grunted humorously. "Lord Barrogue? Please, Yunisca, call me Barrogue!"

I heard the engines of a rather large vehicle outside the ware house come ring in my ears. We went out to be greeted by slightly battered up airship. Lulu's baby goo-gooed & gah-gahed excitedly as if he could tell that there was adventure ahead.

We walked up the ramp. I noticed immediately that Lulu, Wakka, & Kimahri all sported a smirk or grin of delight, remembering the old ship & the memories that came along with it. I, of course, was rather new to the vehicle. Foreign territory to me! We, with Lulu, for once, leading us, went to the bridge of the vessel.

Cid, I supposed was the bald Al-behd man, sported a bright grin. "Lulu! Kimahri! Wakka! Long time no see! How's the rest of the rowdy bunch?" They looked at each other for something to say. A few seconds passed before anyone spoke. "Well let's not scream out all at the same time!"

Yunisca bounded in front of us extatically. "Cid! Ruf yna oui? Ryja oui paah famm?" He looked at her with an annoyed look. "Huf, Yunisca, fro tu oui vummuf sa? E dumt oui, E lyh'd ryja oui kuehk hidc ynuiht sa frah E's dnoehk du-" She waved a hand to stop him. I'm guessing he was trying to make a corny excuse! "Cid, tuh'd cdynd! Oui ghuf oui mega sa ynuiht du yhhuo oui!" He gave a chuckle to her. He was like family to her, very much so.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I thought it may have been Dad, letting me know that he was watching, when I heard a very recongnizable female voice. "Ikrian! Hey! Silly ever training boy in the red coat dressing like Sir Auron! I'm trying to talk to you!" I turned to see my best friend & sort-of-adopted sister, Yao.

"Wow! Your a guardian now? People can still do that? So who are you guardin'?" She was a brave thirteen year old blitz ball player that represented the Gullwings. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blonde & it ran down her back. She wore a black tank top & Capri's. She wasn't strong but she was a fighter!

"Ahem... I am guarding Lord Barrogue of Bevelle. We are on our way to Sanubia Sands."

"Ooooh! Can I come? I promise I won't get in the way!"

"No! you'll get hurt." I turned away to pay attention to what everyone else was doing. Lulu was cradling her child, Wakka was talking nonstop to Cid about his "triumphant return to Blitz ball", Cid was putting up with the constant chatter while loading the coordinates into the holographic map via computer, Kimahri was standing silently to the left side of the bridge, Barrogue was talking to Yinuh about how great it was to be with fellow Al-behd, & Yunisca was talking to the female "pilot" known as Feme about this old mint condition magazine she found fascinating called "Carpe Diem".

"Please? I know the way to Riz Cuwi temple!" I turned abruptly, shock on my face. "What? How did you-" I lowered my voice & lead her to the corridor. "How did you know we were heading _there_", I asked in a harsh whisper. "Why else would a summoner go there? Besides, I used to stay in Home until the Guado/fiend attack, remember?" I nodded.

A few seconds passed while I pondered her uses for us._ Not much strength... She could get hurt easily, so it wouldn't be a good idea. _But_ she does know the terrain. Hmmm... I guess I have no choice, then. _"F-Fine! You can come." I crossed my arms & pouted slightly. She was going to ask me several questions the _whole_ time we are down there!

**Yao isn't really his adopted sister but she visits the calm lands by air ship so frequently that she was like a sister to Ikrian! Some people I guess are just that close.**

**(Random comment alert!) I like anything that's funny! Lolz I do. Really…. -.- Okies back to more sensible things like asking you people to review. And if you really like it you may message me if you have an account on . It would make me a happy writer. I mean a ****_really_**** happy writer. **

**_Side note:_**** Let me know if the disclaimer at the bottom gets too demanding. I will tone it down, if so. ****_Side note to the side note (lol): _****I like disclaimers. They are very funny!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to FFX! If I did, we could play after Yuna sent the Aeons! Auron would still be alive too!** **^.^**


	5. Chapter 5 A Reuniting of an Old Comrade

**This was a fun chapter to write! Oi! I hate remodling rooms unless it's on a virtuall community or something. I'm in the middle of helping with my little bro's room at the moment, but luckily I have the time to write! Lolz! Happy reading.**

We landed in Sanubia Sands. My adopted sister lead us through the sandy country, explaining about the various land marks so we could find our way back. "Aaannnd over there is the Cactuar village!" She pointed to the cluster of cacti on top of a dune. A small man like cactus creature ran quickly down the slope of the dune. Everyone prepared to fight except Yao.

"Stop! Don't hurt it!" She bounded in front of every one. She knelt in front of the Cactuar. "Duni, duni! Wani wuki Ri ra cu cu!" Me & Yunisca looked at each other. She was talking jibberish, to a_ Cactuar_! The Cactuar ran right past us, heading off to the northwest. Yao ran after it while signaling us to follow. We all shrugged & followed her hurriedly.

The little cactus man ran up to stone hut & turned to Yao. She knelt in front of it _again _& began to talk. "Wani wuni co ca!" With that the Cactuar ran off. She got up & turned to us. "Well, here we are! This is Riz Cuwi Temple!" We looked at her, aghast.

"This is small even for a temple, ya?" Barrogue raised an eyebrow. "This is _not_ a temple. How do you expect us to-" He stopped noticing everyone's amazement at the building rizing from the ground. "What? Something wrong?" I pointed at the building behind him. He turned around just in time to see the sand dissapear from a new chasm.

"Rumo Lrulupu akkc!" Barrogue stood there in total shock. I walked up to him & slapped a hand on his shoulder. "That's one big temple! I guess it's safe to say that Yao was right & you were dead wrong!" He turned his head, still partially in shock, & shot me a threataning glare that was just like my fathers. I backed off quickly, knowing well that he could easily tell my father to punish me if i sassed him.

Yao ran up to the doors of the temple excitedly & stopped. She turned- more like spinned- around before even touching the doors. "You slow pokes coming?" We all looked at each other questioningly & began to walk up casually to the stone doors.

Yao pushed on the door with all her might but it didn't even budge.

Yunisca stepped in front of me eagerly. "Move aside wimp!" She pushed hard on the heavy door expending all her energy. It proved successful, minimally. It had moved only an inch back.

I stepped forward with a look of pleasure on my face. "Allow me, Summoner Barrogue!" I cracked my nuckles & withdrew my sword. I heard Yunisca scoff, "Ha! What's he gonna do? Cut it to death?" I turned to face Yunisca. "This!" With that, I did a series of taps on the doors & it swung open. "What was that?" I looked contently at Yunisca. "A code that means: 'Summoners & guardians are here! Lend us the power to call on you, oh mighty new Aeons!'"

Barrogue gave a look of confusion. "But how...?" He shook his head dispite his confusion. "Never mind. Lets go."

Inside was lit up with several memory spheres at the top, displaying scenes from Summoner Yuna's & Braska's pilgrimage. I laughed at one particular one of my dad's. Jecht was sitting on the ground in the thunder plains after being shocked by lightning. Though I couldn't hear or see my father, but I knew he must have been enjoying seeing the ever so foolish Jecht on his posterior. Don't get me wrong! He's good at blitz ball, but... He's not all that smart!

"Is that Rikku?" I looked over to Wakka who was staring at an Al-behd girl making a few sphere holders out of a stone pillar. She looked up &, with as much energy as Yao, jumped to her feet. She nearly tackled Wakka in her embrace. I chuckled at the sight. "It's good to see you too, ya? But tell me something. Why are you in a temple?"

She let go of him, nearly bouncing a step back. "Oh, I was asked by a certain ex-summoner to help place in some spheres. Most of them are projector spheres though that show off the history of the fayth & of Spira." Wakka rubbed the back of his head with a rather odd expression on his face. Was it confusion? Or was it just flat out shock mixed in with a bit of happiness?

"Yuna asked you?"

"Yep! She said some odd, but familiar force told her to ask me!"

"Hey, did she describe the force exactly", I interjected.

Rikku turned to me with a look of confusion, which, strangely, was mixed with certainty. "She said it sounded very serious & seemed like it might have been scarred or severely hurt at some point... I don't know. I haven't experienced being told what to do by some weird _entity_ or anything!" She gave the usual "I don't know!" body gesture.

Wakka looked over at me. "Hey, she said it may have been scarred at some point. What do you make of it, Ikrian?"

"Wakka, I think that '_Entity'_ might be my dad"

"You think it's Sir Auron, ya? Well it wouldn't be unusual to have him going around & telling ex-summoners he knows well about having someone volunteering to fix up a hidden temple. He is linked to Spira after all."

Yunisca bounded in front of Wakka, without much respect I might add. "Alright how do we get to the chamber of the fayth! Hmm?"

Rikku looked at her confused. "I don't know. Try through those doors!" She pointed to the doors on top of a medium sized stair case. "I can't get through them. They got some sort of magic set on them or something. Really powerful magic, too! I tried a silence grenade, silence buster, silence strike, even dispel!" She lowered her head in failure.

I crossed my arms confidently. "Hu tela?"

She shook her head. "Huba! Rao! Oui lyh cbayg Al-bhed!"

I cocked my head. "Oayr! Oui maynh y mud ypuid dra myhkiyka frah oui mecdah du ouin sus dymg luhcdyhdmo ypuid meva eh pedc baylac! E nayt Al-bhed bnesanc, duu", I shot back in Al-bhed.

I bolted to the doors & shoved them open. I signaled the rest to follow. Rikku, after we had reached the cloister of trials, was puzzled that I was able to open them. "How did you do that? "

"You will learn in time young one", I replied snidely.

Rikku put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know, I'm twenty! Your only… what? Fourteen? Look whose young!"

I gave a "Hmmph!" as a subtle hint of how I was able to get in easily.

**Author's End Note: **

**Well? Was it good? Next chappie might be called "Chapter Six: Riz Cuwi Temple: The Third Aeon Requirements: Fight It!" Maybe… Yunisca&Ikrian... could be! I might have Yunisca & Ikrian nearly killed but Ikrian might save her from certain doom by nearly getting himself killed. We shall see! Bwahaha! *Cough* To much? **

**Disclaimer: OMG! I don't own FFX! Don't ask me if I do. [Wait. You mean by buying the game by itself & not changing it? Then yes! I do!] By rights to changing it? No. Playing it for the heck of it? Yep! Game manual that has a wicked cool Auron pic at the back that I wish to never change & probably won't ever own rights to? Yep! If I owned rights to it Auron would live & people could save the game at the end & play more of it! Happy reading! y^.^y ~Yuni~ **

**Al-behd translations:** **Huba! Rao! Oui lyh cbayg Al-bhed!: Nope! Hey! You can speak Al-bhed!, Hu tela?: No Dice?, Oayr! Oui maynh y mud ypuid dra myhkiyka frah oui mecdah du ouin sus dymg luhcdyhdmo ypuid meva eh pedc baylac! E nayt Al-bhed bnesanc, duu: Yeah! You learn a lot about the language when you listen to your mom talk constantly about life in bits peaces! I read Al-bhed primers, too.** **(Some people are lazy & luckily there wasn't enough to worry me! So I pasted it here!)**


	6. Chapter 6 Getting to The Fayth

***La- sigh* I know I said it would be called something else but…. The fight is in the next chapter! Oh well… By the way I had ramen yesterday & I mistook the stake seasoning for Italian seasoning. It tasted a little spicy but surprisingly good! Have fun reading!**

We had made it into the cloister of trials & I had, unfortunately, fallen infatuated by Yunisca. I kept it very low key. Yao was bouncing on the balls of her feet & Rikku was just ecstatic about finally being inside the impossible to open doors. Lulu was burping her kid & Wakka was watching very carefully so if he had to take care of him he would know how. Kimahri stood silently obviously remembering something. Barrogue was wandering aimlessly around looking at the elaborate glyphs & engravements curiously.

There was a cold feeling down my back that I now called "Aeon Communication Sense" & I knew we were being watched by somebody. I looked behind me & spotted a sphere. It was right above the door. I jumped up & grabbed it out of its niche. I peered into it. What I saw was frightening.

"Groooooowwwwwwlllll!" Everyone turned towards the noise. A large human like creature with fur that resembled Jecht holding a large sword that looked kind of like a boat anchor with flames painted on it had been projected from the sphere. It looked like it could kill someone in one swipe with its gigantic arms.

"Summoner & Guardians! You must defeat me to obtain my strength & power! The sphere you have will be used at the end to get inside the chamber of 'Secrets Found'." We gaped at him. "What? Whatcha' expect? Auron & Braska told me to say that! It ain't my fault it's named that! Sheesh!" He disappeared inside the sphere.

I walked over to the glowing Glyph & stared at it curiously. "Hey Barrogue you think that a passage will appear if I touch it?"

Barrogue turned & shrugged. "I don't know wouldn't hurt to try now would it?"

"Well actually-" Lulu interjected before I could answer. "Well seeing how it never generally does in other temples, no it wouldn't."

I looked over at her. "Yeah... Can I answer please?"

"Ikrian! That's no way to talk to an older guardian! Apologize now", Barrogue barked.

"Sorry, Lulu." I placed a hand on the glyph. To my surprize a passage appeared.

"Shall we?" I motioned for the others to follow as I walked down the corridor.

I spotted a group of glyphs that I couldn't figure out. A sphere holster was right below them. I placed it inside the holder. The glyphs rearranged themselves into words.

"Summoner & guardians you might want to go back down & look at a wall next to the passage entrance there will be a symbol that will help you out with the trials! Now don't get mad if you can't figure out this! Just take your time! -Jecht"

We did what the glyphs said, a little bewildered, but we figured out what they meant. I touched the glyph & there, just behind the wall was another sphere.

I reached out & grabbed the sphere & we all viewed it. The recognizable form of Chaos appeared. "As you can see everyone your opponent is Hell's Beast. That's Jecht's Aeon name. I must warn you. He can be as vicious as he was inside Sin, for those of you who were there when Sin was taken down for the last time. Only I & Braska will help you. And as for you Ikrian try not to get into trouble & stay safe." I nodded as he shrunk back into the sphere.

"Ok where do we put this?" Barrogue took the sphere from me & lead us back to the corridor & placed it in a sphere holder that had appeared at the end of the hall.

The glyphs rearranged yet again this time spelling out: "Hmmph! I must say you have done well for your first time coming here! When you are done touch these glyphs & you may have the last sphere. When you are done touch the glyph next to the entrance. -Auron" Upon orders from my father Barrogue touched the glyphs & the wall rose out of place revealing a small room chambering, guess what, another sphere!

Barrogue held out the sphere like it was some sort of prize. Braska appeared as his normal self. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the lucky seven few that have made it thus far! Well don't just stand there staring like you've never seen chocobos in the Calm Lands! Go place the sphere in the last holster!"

I swiped the sphere as soon as Braska was done presenting himself. "I'm putting it in!" He stood there shocked. I stomped away before he could retaliate & put it in the holder across from Jecht's sphere. A part of the wall opened to a corridor. Barrogue & everyone else followed me into it. A door opened with no effort from us & we were lead into a room with a window that I suppose showed the Aeons.

To everyone's surprise, the window showed Braska with two staffs with chains attached to them that seemed to be pulling on two familiar hands.

Braska appeared with Auron to his right. "You have done well. I'm sorry you have to endure such a gruesome fight. But please note, for you to win you must believe you can! You must have confidence in your team mates! It is my deepest apologies." He raised his staff & squeezed his eyes shut. "Come forth! Hell's Beast!"

The world around us disappeared. An earthy platform appeared out of nowhere. In the middle was a hole filled with skin charring lava. A distinct shaggy arm slammed onto the edge. The thing that pulled itself out of the fiery depths was the same creature that had told us about 'the Chamber of Secrets Found'.

We stood & prepared to fight.

**Author's End Note:**

**Well liked it? I would love it if someone would just review! T.T (Crying) Disclaimer: Arrrg! don't ask me again! I don't own the rights to nutin' except my own constitutional rights & the rights to the story! Sheesh! People these days! **

**Happy Reading! -.^y ~Yuni~ **


	7. Chapter 7 Hell's Beast: Fight It!

**Heyya! How's everyone? Good? That's great. As you can tell from the title this is about fighting the infamous Jecht based off the one that Yuna & her guardians fought in Sin at the end of FFX! Except he has better moves in this one! He-he! **

**I love Auron! He's mine! Grrrr…. (Auron is so old yet he is hot…. Weird….)**

**Happy reading!**

He rose from the ground, revealing a his horrifying form. I ran forward in an attempt to attack & quickly realized that Hell's Beast wanted me to do just that. As soon as he made an attempt of smashing me between his large destructive claws, I jumped out of the way while Lulu, Rikku, Wakka, Yunisca, & Barrogue all cast spells, threw a bomb, tossed a blitz ball, & shot bullets at the creature's thick hide. He countered it sustaining minimal damage by covering his main body with his left arm.

Yao of course stayed back in the cloister of trials. She didn't want to fight "the big scary monster of Sin!"

I began to contemplate on how I could get near him without being crushed. Then again I could just use the new dress sphere that only I knew I had acquired in the dessert along with a nifty sphere grid. "Hey guys?" They, including Kimahri & Lulu who just finished casting Lancet & Demi on the giant monster, looked over.

"Yeah", They asked in unison. Kimahri ran forward & jumped as Jecht slammed his hand down to squish him. He hit home, but it did little damage to our adversary.

"I'm gonna' change into something different. Can you cover me?" They all stared at me as if I told them that Auron was an idiot & Jecht was wise. And to tell you the truth, that is pretty mixed up!

"You think you could do that after we're done here, ya", Wakka asked after taking a rather shocking... blast? Wait, he can do long distance attacks as well as close combat?

"Not with a little helpful item called a dress sphere garment grid I found in the dessert!" I whipped out the small stone tablet harboring a three dress spheres. I placed a hand on the cream colored sphere while everyone took turns hitting Hell's Beast with various attacks.

A rush of energy rushed through me & I noticed my clothes were no longer garnet, but they were cream summoner robes with blood red sashes & a garnet & gold belt rapped around my waist. My sword in my right hand was replaced with a black, gold, & red summoner's staff.

When I looked up from the sphere change, everyone was almost to their knees from the stress & damage they had sustained. Though not all of them were conscious. Barrogue & Rikku were knocked out & didn't look like they would get up at any time soon. Lulu was about to give as well. Wakka was clutching his blitz ballfor dear life, Kimahri was near breaking point, & Yunisca looked like she was in major pain.

_I better do this quick. _Jecht took one swing with is giant right arm & both Yunisca & Kimahri fell down into a sprawled mass. Seeing Yunisca like that made me furious! I was about to run up & whack him with my staff when I felt Dad rest his right hand on my shoulder. "Ikrian, your attacks are useless against him. Use my power. Call on my Aeon for help. At this rate you'll lose this fight."

I sighed & raised my staff. _Please Chaos! We are in desperate need of your power right now! Please help us! _Auron appeared willingly & did his usual routine of falling into the gorge & appearing as Chaos.

I let Chaos take it from there. Metal & Earth shot up in a seriously sharp spike & stabbed the giant fiend right in chest. This, of course, did little damage to Jecht.

I began to feel mental strain on my body. Not of thought, but the Aeon was relying on my body's strength as well as the Farplane for power. No wonder Barrogue was declined to use Chaos's power. My mental state was quickly declining, but why? I looked over to Auron who was suffering the torture of his existence.

He had turned human & was constantly being pummeled by Jecht. Just when me & Auron couldn't take it any longer, I saw him back away & brace his left leg with his exposed arm. His right eye ripped open. I noticed it was different from his left. The whole white part of his eye was black & the color of it was blood red with a very fine slit for an iris.

I noticed my mind had cleared of the fog & the ache. He was no longer relying on the farplane. The Aeon it self was taking control.

He ran forward with vengeance in his eyes, ripping & clawing at Jecht. Without much thought Jecht gave the Aeon-power-high Auron a rather destructive surprise. He cast an explosive form of magic on him, knocking him to the ground. He righted himself in midair & landed flat on his feet. He didn't seem harmed at all. He jumped at him again this time using his sword that was now clad in earth. Jecht blocked it & eyed him suspiciously.

To my horror, Hell's Beast growled & dislodged a hidden sword from his chest. Auron growled angrily back at him not liking it at all.

Auron ran forward again, this time with earth on his side. They began blocking each others' attacks. I ran to aid my friends. While Auron was fighting I might as well do something other than just stand there. Yunisca & the others were fine, as far as not being close to death was concerned. Wakka was battered probably a broken bone here & was making sure her child was okay & checking on the others.

I noticed out of peripheral vision that earthy spikes were heading right towards Yunisca. I ran to her & pushed her out of the way just as the seven foot spikes came though. I felt a searing pain shoot through my chest. The pain was enough to knock me out. I was unconscious for the rest of the fight.

**Author's end note: **

**Well? Did you like it? Aw... Ikrian saved Yunisca! How romantic! Anywho rate reveiw... You lnow the deal. Disclaimer: Who are you people? what do you want? No. No! No! No! NO! O M FREAKIN G NO!Do I gotta spell it out?** **N-O**. **Ok? Happy reading! =^^=**


End file.
